SYB, Seducing your Boss
by KagsYasha
Summary: Inuyasha's a playboy who sleeps with all his secretary's but when Sesshomaru makes a bet with Inuyasha to not sleep with his new secretary can he do it? Read and find out! Rated for lemon!
1. the bet

Seducing Your Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

**Chapter I

* * *

**

"BEeep" The light flashed on the phone.

"Pant Ah Pant K-Kikyou!"

"BEEEP" The light flashed again.

Clicking the answering button Inuyasha replied "Pant Yeah? What is it?"

"Sigh Inuyasha Sesshomaru needs you in his office" said Rin.

"Well pant I'm a little busy doing something right now."

"Well he needs you in his office now" said Rin disgusted at the thought of what they were doing.

"F-fine I-I'll be right there just tell him to wait" Inuyasha growled hanging up.

--

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru's door to his office and knocked.

"Come in" he answered. Rin opened the door and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's _busy _at the moment doing someone" Rin said not corrected herself on someone.

"Ugh tell him that it involves that car he wanted" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright" Rin walked back out buzzing Inuyasha again.

"BEep"

"Pant God dammit what Rin?!" Inuyasha yelled into the speaker.

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru wants to talk to you about that car you've been wanting.." Rin paused.

"The Lamborghini Gallardo!" Inuyasha finished (And I mean he finished the sentence) "I'll be right there." (I love those! I have a silver one :D )

Rin sighed "there's only one thing Inuyasha loves more then sex, women, and money and it's cars."

--

"Sorry Kikyou but were going to have to continue this another time" Inuyasha said picking up his clothes from different sides of his office.

"Awe but Inu-baby we were only getting started" Kikyou said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's chest, kissing his neck and shoulders, slowly letting her nails rake against his abs going farther down when Inuyasha stopped her, grabbing her hands. (Cough slut cough)

"Sorry babe but business is business and I promise once I get my car I'll take you for a _ride_ in it" Inuyasha said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kikyou giggled, also picking up her clothes and putting them on. "Ok see ya later Inu" Kikyou said walking seductively to the door moving her hips turning around she blew Inuyasha a kiss and left.

Sigh "Sesshomaru better not be lying" Inuyasha growled hauling his pants on. Sigh "God I need a cold shower."

--

Outside the door Kikyou frowned in disgust taking out her cell phone she dialed a number when a voice answered "Yes Love?"

"I can't do this much longer it's sickening" Kikyou spat out.

"Don't worry I don't think you'll have to do this any more come over and I'll reward you and help ease your pain" the voice whispered seductively.

"Alright" she answered hearing the pulse tone she hung up leaving the building to get her _reward_.

--

When he was dressed and looked presentable Inuyasha left his office stepping into the elevator which Hojo the doorman, who just smiled at Inuyasha and looked at the buttons. "Which-"

"Top" Inuyasha interrupted smirking at the thought of his new car.

"Ding.. Ding" the elevator sounded passing each floor getting the very top floor. The door opened letting Inuyasha step out. "Would you-"

"Don't wait" Inuyasha said continuing to walk away to the office door that said "Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha fehed 'they should just write Ice King.' Not knocking Inuyasha walked in passing Rin and not even hearing her say hello just kept on walking thinking about his new car.

"Not knocking like always Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru.

"Feh not like your going to be fucking in here, infact I don't even think you have a sex life" Inuyasha said smirking.

"You'd be surprised" Sesshomaru said spinning his chair around to face Inuyasha who was lying down on the couch. "And I don't remember I calling you up here to lay around."

"You didn't Rin did but that doesn't matter now about my car" Inuyasha turned his head to look at his half brother.

"Yes I'm willing to give you an offer" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes..?"

"I'm firing some of the staff and a hiring new ones including Kikyou."

"What? But why she's a great secretary you can't fire her" Inuyasha said sitting up straight now.

"I can, and I will, she doesn't do any work only satisfy you and that doesn't help this company" Sesshomaru said growled.

"Yes but if I'm satisfied then I can work better" Inuyasha argued.

"Well then she's not doing very good, because you're doing nothing" said Sesshomaru. "But your not here to discus that she's fired end of story, the reason I called you here is because if I give you another secretary I know you well only fuck her also."

"Feh I need to do something to pass the time" Inuyasha muttered.

"Well I'm willing the make a bet with you if you can go **one month** without fucking, kissing, touching, or any thing else in the category with your new secretary then you can have that car you wanted for free and your free to do what ever you want with her after" Sesshomaru said leaning back in his chair watching his brother carefully.

"Really? Yeah, I can do that new car here I come" Inuyasha said smiling opening the door about to leave.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said stopping him from leaving "also if she quits you still lose the bet."

"Fine whatever, that's not a problem what women would complain or quit when their working for me" Inuyasha said smirking.

After the door closed Sesshomaru turned around in his chair looking out the window "oh I know someone who would" (Muwahahaha what is Sesshy up to now?)**

* * *

**

**So how did you like it?**

**Review**

**Comment**

**Complain**

**Anything if you got something to say, say it even flames I don't care**

**:P**


	2. good luck

Seducing Your Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

**Chapter II

* * *

**

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk alone Kikyou was gone once he got back. Rin had left her a message saying she was fired and since she never had any stuff in the first place the was no reason for her to come back. Though it didn't matter to Inuyasha because he was getting a new car. Leaning back with his feet up, on the desk Inuyasha whistled to himself while reading a sports car magazine. When a knock was heard "Come in" Inuyasha shouted.

The door never opened instead a voice answered back "Hello I'm a sexy fashion model and I wanted you to fuck me silly" said a high pitched girly voice

Inuyasha got up from his desk laying down the magazine and walked toward the door leaning on it instead of opening it and called back "Oh and what's your name?"

"Umm.." there was a pause "my name it's .. Ro.. Roku" said the high pitched girl voice.

Inuyasha swung the door open showing a red faced smiling lech, "Oh look at that the model ran away" Miroku smiled.

"Yeahh suuree" Inuyasha smirked. "Come on in" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku and slamming the door shut.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha funny "Inuyasha are you feeling ok normally when I do something like that you hit it" Miroku said feeling his forehead for a fever.

"Yeah I'm fine" Inuyasha said snatching Miroku's hand away and punching him in the arm "happy now?"

Miroku winced holding on to his arm "not exactly."

"Look that's not important right now. I'm feeling great I'm getting my new-"

"Hair cut" Miroku said cutting in smiling.

"No!" Inuyasha said punching his other arm.

"Ow" Miroku was now holding both his arms in pain "what did you do that for?"

"Because I was trying to tell you I'm getting a new-"

"Oh TV, lab top, pool, game, house, fridge, bed" Miroku said naming of a list of guesses.

"No I'm getting-"

"Oh I know!" Miroku shouted gleefully.

Sigh "go ahead guess" Inuyasha said shaking his head at his best friends childish acts.

"A nose!"

"Ye- wait what? No! Why would I want a new nose?" Inuyasha shouted confused hitting Miroku on the head this time.

"Oww" Miroku said holding his head "I'm sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind and I wanted to guess."

Sigh "Where did I find you" Inuyasha muttered.

"Actually you met at the pool" Miroku said hearing him mutter.

"What no I never we first met when you stole my girl friend's bike when we were little" Inuyasha said confused.

"Riight you never seen me the first time because I was spying on your girl friend swimming" Miroku said smiling at the thought of the blissful memory.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted about to hit Miroku again. Deep breath "never minds what I wanted to tell you in the beginning was that I'm getting a new car."

"Really you mean the one you've been wanting the Lamborghini Gallardo" Miroku said glad he didn't have to go through any more pain.

"Yeah"

"Wait but how did you get enough money" Miroku asked.

"Oh I made a bet with Fluffy that I could go a month with out sleeping with my new secretary" Inuyasha said going off into a day dream about his new car.

"That's cool, wait so you mean the new girl Sango's talking to down stairs is your new secretary" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I guess Sango did talk to Kikyou in the beginning so it has to be her" Inuyasha said. "Why what's wrong with her?"

Miroku smirked "Ohh there's nothing wrong with her, infact she's perfect in every _way, shape, and form_" Miroku said.

"Oh well that's good maybe I can get some real work done now with Kikyou not here to distract me" Inuyasha said relieved to hear that there was nothing wrong with his secretary.

"Well see you around Inuyasha" Miroku said going to the door, but before he left he said "good luck on the bet Inuyasha."

"Hmm" Inuyasha said zoned out by the magazine "oh yeah thanks."

Closing the door Miroku thought to himself 'you're going to need it.'

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**Review**

**Comment**

**Complain**

**Anything if you got something to say, say it even flames I don't care**

**:P**


	3. welcome

Seducing Your Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

**Chapter III

* * *

**

Inuyasha walked into his office he was early today. Unlocking the door Inuyasha walked in to hear the shower running. **(It's a rich business they get showers and bathrooms :P) **"Miroku's getting a shower in here, again" Inuyasha sighed "since when did he lock the door he normally leaves it so hot girls can join him?" Sitting down at his desk Inuyasha waited for Miroku to get out, he had yet to meet his secretary.

Ten minutes had passed and the shower was still running "what did he die in there" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Who die" said Miroku walking in the office door staring at Inuyasha.

"Miroku he's-" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then to the bathroom "wait if your not in there, who is?"

The shower shut off and the door opened letting all the steam flow out of the bathroom two feet stepped out. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor not only was the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his office but she was in his shower and only wearing a towel. She blushed and said "hi umm sorry I didn't know and any one was out here I left my clothes here by accident" she smiled picking up her clothes and going back into the bathroom and closing the door.

Miroku waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's face "hey Inuyasha Sesshomaru wanted you to sign this" he handed him a pill of sheets flipping it open to the last page Miroku pointed where he had to sign. Still staring at the door where the angel had walked out a said something but Inuyasha was to busy checking her out from top the bottom to listen he signed it not reading anything. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face and laughed the guy couldn't even say anything but stare and he still hadn't closed his mouth. "Well see you later Inuyasha have fun."

Inuyasha didn't even hear Miroku leave the only thing running through his mind was 'Mine.'

The door opened again and the beautiful goddess spoke again "sorry about that I had to walk here because my car broke down and then Sesshomaru said I could just get a shower here and Sango brought my clothes to the wash and brought them up but I still had them out here."

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly.

"I'm Kagome by the way" Kagome said reaching out her hand to shake.

Inuyasha's brain finally clicked and he shoke her hand and said "I'm Inuyasha."

"Yeah I guessed that you're the only one with silver hair like Sesshomaru" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah" Inuyasha chuckled "so your one of the new hired groups of staff I guess."

"Well kind of" Kagome smiled again "I'm your new secretary."

Inuyasha's face never changed he just smiled and asked "can you repeat that."

"I'm your new secretary" Kagome said slower this time looking at Inuyasha weird when he suddenly frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No I'll be right back I just remember I forgot to pay the meter" Inuyasha said walking out of the office leaving Kagome to wonder.

"But there's no meters around here we have free parking?"

--

Inuyasha stormed by everyone pushing everybody out of his way muttering to himself "stupid bet, stupid Sesshomaru, there goes my new car" Inuyasha sighed not even realizing he knocked down mostly everyone on the floor. Pressing the elevator button Inuyasha waited for it to come up continuing to mutter.

The elevator opened and Hojo was standing there again "Good morn-"

"What's so good about it" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well there's that lovely new secretary of yours she's very nice" Hojo said.

Inuyasha growled the door finally opened and he stepped out walking to Sesshomaru's office barging in he yelled "Sesshomaru why did you have to hire her why not some ugly old hag!"

"I see you've met her, and to answer your question I wouldn't have made a bet with you and made it easy" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well to bad I don't care about the bet I'll just find some other way to by the car" Inuyasha said about to leave when.

"Inuyasha you can't you signed the contract now if you give up or break the rules you lose everything" Sesshomaru said stopping Inuyasha.

"What contract I never signed.. Miroku" Inuyasha growled. "He never told me it was for the bet!"

"Yes but you should have read it" Sesshomaru said "now I have work to do have fun Inuyasha." That was all he said before pushing Inuyasha out the door and locking it.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled. Not wanting to run into anyone Inuyasha headed to the stairs using his demon speed Inuyasha hopped down most the stairs to the fifth floor from the top. **(Sango works here and if she's around you're bound to find)**

SLAP?! "PERVERT" Sango screamed.

"I'm sorry love, dear, sweet heart" Miroku said listing off pet names.

"Don't think you can sweet talk out of that Monk" Sango yelled about to hit him again when Inuyasha grabbed her hands to stop her "Inuyasha let me go I'm going to kill him!"

"Sorry but I can't let you do that" said Inuyasha calmly.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha you truly are a great friend" Miroku said smiling.

"Because I'm going to kill him first" Inuyasha said with fire in his eyes.

"Eeep" Miroku squeaked running to the elevator "HOJO HOLD THE DOOR?!"

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said chasing after him and jumping in front of him. Now in between the elevator and Miroku Inuyasha smirked "Hojo you can go now we won't need a lift."

"Eeep Inuyasha but I really need to get going you know lots of work to do" Miroku smiled.

"Oh yes you'll get your work done" he smiled "if you live."

"Wha what" Miroku said his eyes wading.

"You needed to visit the laundry room right" Inuyasha picked up Miroku when Sango stopped him.

"Inuyasha you're not going to send him through the shoot again are you" Sango asked.

"Yes" Inuyasha replyed.

"It would be a good punishment, if he didn't flirt with Suijin" Sango said glaring at Miroku **(the name is from episode 27 the water god)**

"Yeah just trust me he won't find it so great being there now" Inuyasha said throwing Miroku down the laundry shoot.

"What do you mean" Sango asked.

"Lets just say Suijin is out for the day and someone else is taking her shift today" Inuyasha grinned.

Sango laughed and said "oh how's Kagome doing I never gave her a tour of the building yet I thought you might be able to."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha slapped his forehead "dammit I got to go Sango talk to you later bye." Inuyasha ran to the elevator running to his office he opened the door to see Kagome bent over going through a filing cabinet, showing her red thong.

'I don't think I'm going to make it through these months' Inuyasha sighed making Kagome turn around.

"Hello Mr. Takashi I was just-" Kagome was cut off.

"Inuyasha call me Inuyasha the only person who was called that was my father" Inuyasha said sitting down at his desk.

"Oh alright sorry I didn't mean to bring up the memory of your father" Kagome said sadly looking down.

"It's alright really I barley new him anyways" Inuyasha said while thinking 'why am I talking to her about this I always get mad at Miroku or Sango if they bring it up?'

"I know how you feel I never knew my dad he died when I was five but I should be glad I knew him that long my brother Souta was barely one when he died" Kagome said thinking 'why did I tell him that?'

"Sorry ………… Sango told me you never got a tour" Inuyasha said changing the topic.

"No but I was hoping to get one sooner or later if it wasn't for Hojo I wouldn't gotten here" Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled "alright then let's go."

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Miroku screamed while sliding down the shoot landing in a pile of clothes. Taking the dirty clothes off his head Miroku seen someone bent over doing the laundry 'Ah Suijin' Miroku slowly crept over reaching out a groping 'Suijin's' but.

"Oh Miroku I didn't know you were gay" said Jakotsu winking at Miroku.

"Ja-Ja-JAKOTSU?! Where's Suijin? She.. she.. she's the one on laundry duty" Miroku said pale as a ghost.

"Oh the lovely dear she's not here she's got a cold and won't make it in today so she asked if I could do it" Jakotsu said in a very famine voice.

"Jakotsu, tell no one about this ok no one it was a mistake and it won't ever happen again" Miroku said running to the door and leaving.

"Oh I hope it does" said Jakotsu giggling.

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**Review**

**Comment**

**Complain**

**Anything if you got something to say, say it even flames I don't care**

**:P**


	4. tour

Seducing Your Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

**Chapter IV

* * *

**

Inuyasha lead Kagome to the elevator, taking it down to the first floor. "Ok so let's start from the first floor" Inuyasha said leading Kagome to the front desk. "This is Yura she's the person who answers any calls and transfers them to the right person to talk to and also tells people where to go when they come in" said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at Yura. Yura glared at her and said "what are you his new play toy?"

"What? No I'm-" Kagome said.

Inuyasha cut her off pulling her away "she's not really all that friendly with new people."

"Oh"

-Couple floors later- (Inu's Prov.)

'Why is Kagome wasting her breath talking to him?' Inuyasha asked him self for the millionth time that day every elevator ride Kagome would listen to Hoho or Hobo babble on about the weather, healthy foods, exercise, 'yawn boring'.

"Ding" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm hauling her out of the elevator to give for more of the tour which was fifty hours long, while guys drooled watching her and the girls glared jealous of her. At least this floor wouldn't be all that bad thought Inuyasha.

-hour later-

"Come on I'll show you the next floor" Inuyasha said interrupting Sango and Kagome's conversation which had been going on for the past hour and they still hadn't moved from the fifteenth floor.

"One second Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to hold back from glaring at him.

"But-" Inuyasha whined stopping once Kagome gave him a look that said 'continue and I'll kill you!'

"Excuse me, Sango we need to talk to you about the construction cost on lot 92" said Shippo. 'Reminder to self, thank Shippo' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ok. Kagome sorry but I need to go" Sango said smiling an apologue.

"It's alright we really should get moving" Kagome said.

"See you at lunch" Sango said walking away with Shippo.

"Ok bye!" Kagome looked at her watch "hmm where did the time go?"

Inuyasha said sarcastically "hmm I don't maybe from when you were talking for ever" letting Kagome go.

"Oh grow up I was only having a small chat besides Sango seems to be the only girl here that likes me" said Kagome following Inuyasha.

"Yeah except for Nazuna, though I don't know why since she's hated my guts for ever" Inuyasha said. (From the first season with the spider and the new moon)

"Yes she's rather nice must have been something you done to her" Kagome now looking back to the elevator. "Umm aren't we going upstairs?"

"Yes" Inuyasha answered continuing to walk down the hall.

"So shouldn't we go to the elevator" suggested Kagome.

"Maybe but I thought walking up the stairs would be a nice break" Inuyasha said while thinking to himself 'and I don't want you talking to Holo anymore.'

"I guess your right, a least then if there's an emergency I'll know where the stairs are" Kagome said.

Coming to a door Inuyasha opened it for Kagome "Thank you" Kagome said.

"Any time" they walked up the stairs passing a door that said "Floor 15" Kagome stopped and looked at the door "What about this floor."

"Oh that, that's only Security they're always busy so no sense interrupting them" Inuyasha said continue to walk up the stairs.

"Yes but what if there's a problem and I need to talk to them might as well say hello" said Kagome reaching for the door knob.

Right before Kagome's hand could touch Inuyasha was there with his demon speed stepping in between Kagome and the door "but like I said their busy and if there's and problem tell me."

"And if your not there?" asked Kagome.

"then call Sango" Inuyasha answered.

"She's busy."

"Miroku."

"He's out."

"Rin."

"Sick that day."

"Sesshomaru."

"Far too busy for something small" Kagome smirked.

"Shippo" Inuyasha said getting tired of this.

"He's-" Kagome was cut off.

"Ok! Look if I'm gone, Sango's busy, Miroku's out, Rin's sick, but it's not big enough problem for Sesshomaru, and Shippo's doing something also you can come back here and talk to them OK? Good now lets go" Inuyasha said dragging Kagome away from the door.

"Arg fine but can I at least know their names?" Kagome asked getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

"AyameGintaHakkakuKoga" Inuyasha said saying them extremely fast.

"Inuuyaashaa" Kagome whined.

"That's it" Inuyasha picked Kagome up throwing her over his shoulder "now give it a rest."

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome screamed pounding against his back.

"Can't sorry if I did you would fall down the stairs and die" Inuyasha answered calmly, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Then what about you stop and let me go!"

"I wouldn't let you go no matter what Kagome" Inuyasha said smirking when Kagome stopped pounding on his back turning blood red.

**

* * *

**

**So how did you like it?**

**Review**

**Comment**

**Complain**

**Anything if you got something to say, say it even flames I don't care**

**:P**


	5. Getting to work

Seducing Your Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

**Chapter V

* * *

**

Once they finished going through all the floors Kagome finally got to work at her new desk. She was typing up some forms for Inuyasha completely obvious that someone was watching her.

'She's so hot' Inuyasha thought no matter how hard he tried to concentrate he always ended up staring at her. 'Beatiful, if only.. That's it!' Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome's desk.

...5 minutes later

'She really does get into her work' Inuyasha with an anime sweat drop. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome said slowly looking away from the computer screen while still typing.

'Wow' Inuyasha thought 'I guess Sesshomaru didn't choose her only for her looks.'

Looking up Kagome was startled to see Inuyasha right in front of her and jumped a little, making Inuyasha chuckle "wow hi um yes?"

"Sorry if I scare you" Inuyasha smiled "never knew I was that quiet. I need you to bring these folders to Sango. It's close to lunch and you said you were going with her so I suggest you bring your purse" Inuyasha winked passing her purse.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled taking the bag and saving the files she was working on "I'm almost done these I'll finish typing once I get back."

"Your almost done?" Inuyasha asked astounded.

Kagome nodded "I would of had them done already but I sprained my wrist last week and I'm still a little slow at typing."

"No I meant I was surprised that was a weeks worth of forms" Inuyasha said.

"Oh well my other jobs before this one I worked with computers so I guess I just got good at it" Kagome said quietly "and when I was younger I spent my life on the computer messaging my friends."

Inuyasha smirked "Same but I you can ask all my old friends I'm not that quick at typing but I'm fast at other things" he winked causing Kagome to blush.

"I-I better get going.." Kagome studdered backing into the door by accident which caused her blush to darken even more. Turning she opened the door and was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped her.

Swiftly moving behind her Inuyasha leaning over her shoulder "Kagome" he said huskily.

Turning around Kagome's eyes were glazed over "y-yes?"

"You forgot.." Inuyasha continued in his husky tone.

Kagome exhaled deeply "yes?"

"The folders" Inuyasha finished.

"..." Kagome froze.

"Kagome.. Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated her name getting a little worried.

"R-right heh" Kagome reached out her hand for the files, snaping out of her thoughts.

Inuyasha smirked and handed her the folders "hurry up and get going Sango doesn't normally stay in one spot just tell Hojo your going to see Sango he'll know where she is."

Kagome nodded still not being able to process words she turned and left closing the door.

Inuyasha smirked 'I still got it! Damn bet! Damn Miroku getting me to sign! No damn Sesshomaru this is all his fault!' Inuyasha sighed "Looks like I'm going to be getting cold showers a lot this month"

--

Walking down the hall Kagome tried to clear her head but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get one thought of of her head 'Why does it feel like I met Inuyasha.. before?'

"Hello Higurashi" Hojo said snaping Kagome out of her thoughts "What floor are you off to?"

"Hello Hojo I need to bring these folders to Sango" Kagome smiled.

"Alright Sango went on floor nine not to long ago" Hojo said while pressing the button.

'No matter how many times I tell him he keeps calling me by my first name' Kagome thought "Hojo, there's really no need to be so formal. Um Hojo?" Kagome asked since he didn't respond.

"Higurashi I was wondering if you.. might. want to go to lunch with me?" Hojo asked smiling.

Kagome sweatdropped 'he didn't hear a word I said.' "Lunch? I'm sorry Hojo I already told Sango I would go with her."

"Ding!" The elevator doors opened.

"Oh that's quite alright maybe another time then!"

Kagome unconiously stepped off the elevator "um. yeah. another time..."

The doors started closing again "Have a lovely meal Higurashi!" Hojo beamed.

'Nothing fazes him does it?' Kagome thought. "Oh well! Now to find Sango!"

**(Important fact! This floor is basically cubicals with some offices on the side like in "13 going on 30")**

* * *

**I'm back! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried my hardest to make it like all the other chapters.**

**I need some help to but your going to have to send me the message and not review **

**BUT I still want reviews if you haven't already for this chapter! **

**Anyways the thing I need help with is I need more people for the office and then I'm going to come back and add the rest of the tour so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the rest of the tour or if you think that I don't need to write any more on the tour please tell me. **

**In fact heres a vote starting now!**

A) Continue the tour

OR

B) Forget it


End file.
